Sex & The City
by frigginadorable
Summary: just a quick lil porny wincest drabble, not finished, but still pretty good [ takes place in new york city, the boys decided to take a little vacation. after walking around the streets for a while they head back to the hotel. ] warning: NSFW, sub!dean, top!sam


"Dude, I can't believe you actually bought that." Sam shoved his brother playfully as they walked into the lobby of their hotel. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out another rope of black licorice, making sure Sam could see as he chewed on it nice and slow. The youngest Winchester made a disgusted noise and looked away, shaking his head with a small smile.

"You expect me to kiss you after you eat those? No way, man." He commented, pressing the elevator button. Dean just shrugged and took another bite before putting the large candy bag into the pocket of his leather jacket. They both stepped into the elevator, Dean turned away to pop a mint into his mouth. Sam was too busy fiddling with the scarf he bought to notice, yanking at it as he tried to get it off.

A snort escaped Dean as he watched his sibling struggle but as soon as they reached their floor he grabbed the scarf and pulled Sam out of the elevator with him. "Here, let me help you." The eldest shoved his brother against the wall and tugged at the garment, moving it so he had access to a small area of sensitive skin of Sam's throat. A small moan passed the youngest's lips as Dean nipped and licked, not stopping until he was sure he'd left a mark. Sam's hands tugged at the other's jeans, fingers slipping inside his belt loops, pulling Dean closer and grinding up against him.

"Mmm not yet baby, let's just get inside the room." Dean mumbled and pried himself off of Sam. His fingers wrapped around the other's wrists as he dragged him down the hallway. Sam groaned as his eyelids fluttered, pupils already blown with lust.

Dean fumbled with the keycard, sliding it a few unsuccessful times before the light turned green and they tumbled inside. Sam was on his brother before he even knew it, mouth attaching to his neck as he tugged the leather jacket off and tossed it to the side. His hands tugged harshly at whatever got in his way and didn't stop until it was gone. Soon Dean was completely stripped and Sam shoved him onto the large kingsize bed in the middle of the room.

"Fuck, Sam." Dean groaned as he stroked himself, watching the youngest with heavy eyes as he removed his clothing. Sam gritted his teeth as he struggled with the scarf again, frustration burning in his hazel hues. "Just— just leave it on." Dean half-growled, half-moaned as he sat there, body burning for any kind of touch.

Sam smiled slowly and let his hands drop, tossing his t-shirt to the side as he strode over to the other. His hands slid up Dean's thighs, along his abdomen and to his nipples where he paused momentarily to tweak them, earning a soft whine from his brother. They then moved all the way up his neck to Dean's hair where he threaded his fingers through the short mess of light brown hair. Sam was kneeling above his sibling, leaning down as he smashed their lips together. Dean groaned into his brother's mouth as he felt the youngest tug at his hair. The cotton scarf tickled his bare chest as it brushed across lightly whenever Sam moved, Dean couldn't help but laugh slightly.

That damned scarf was the only reason- okay, not _only_- they were currently tongue wrestling now. It covered up Sam's neck, the beautiful tanned skin that Dean felt was just begging to be marked up. Sam knew it too because he had watched the frustration grow in his brother's eyes as he wrapped the accessory around his neck. Now it was proving to be more useful than Dean first thought as he grabbed a hold of it and kept Sam at bay on his lips. The eldest licked along his brother's bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and tugging, softly sucking it soon after.

Sam grinded down on Dean's leaking cock in response, smirking into the kiss as his lover moaned. "I can still—" he huffed, pulling away so they could both catch their breath. "taste the black licorice." Dean let out a light laugh and rolled his eyes as they both went for the scarf, finally removing it with quick hands. His fingers danced along the skin of Sam's neck, admiring softness and heat that always seemed to radiate off of his brother. Sam's eyelids fell shut as he leaned into the touch, hips idly swaying back and forth.

"God, so hot." Dean murmured as he ran his hands down the other's chest, pressing every here and there almost like he's testing out the hardness of prominent muscle. Sam then pushed his brother all the way back onto the bed and slid to the foot. His hands gripped the soft flesh of Dean's thighs as he kissed his along his brother's abdomen. There was not much Dean could do besides tangle his fingers in Sam's dark locks. One of the youngest's hands slid all the way up to Dean's mouth and Sam didn't even have to tell him what to do. With a moan, Dean sucked on the tips of his fingers gently, tonguing the pads of his fingers before taking more in. Sam's fingers softly massaged at his brother's tongue before the eldest started sucking, cheeks hollowed.

A moan escaped the youngest as he felt the heat of Dean's tongue swirl around his fingers. He nipped at the skin just above his flushed cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucked. Sam's fingers fell from Dean's mouth as soon as they were thoroughly slicked, immediately moving down to press a finger into Dean's tight hole. The heat was delicious, a groan building in his chest as the puckered ring of muscle greedily took his finger all the way to the knuckle.

Dean's back arched as another finger slipped in and whimpered as Sam started scissoring them in order to get him to stretch. "Gotta get you ready for my cock, fuck, you're already so wet." Sam ground out before returning to suck on the head of his brother's dick. Dean mumbled out a string of profanities before his thighs started to tremble, the sensation of Sam's tongue flicking at the slit of his cock and those fingers pumping in and out of his steadily driving him crazy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam pulled his fingers out and pulled off of Dean's dick with a pop. The youngest stared down at his brother as he spit on his own palm and used the pool of pre-come that was gathering at the tip of his cock to help stroke himself. Soon his dick was even harder and slick enough to slide right into the other's tight ass. "Ready?" Dean nodded quickly and spread his legs, wrapping them around the other's waist and pulled Sam closer.

"I'm so glad we took a vacation to the city, we needed this." Sam mumbled to himself before gripping Dean's hips and lining himself up with the pink ring. The tip of his leaking cock nudged at it before he thrust his hips forward without warning, only instead of pulling out again he stayed there inside of Dean.

A chorus of moans escaped the both of them. Sam moaned because of the tight heat that swallowed his cock and squeezed around it. Dean moaned because of the sweet spot Sam so gracefully hit on the first shot, causing his entire body to arch. Sam had his hands on either side of the eldest's head as he looked down at him, eyelids almost completely shut. Dean's hands clawed at the other's back before he started to move with slow short thrusts at first. Their lips connected with quick breathless kisses as Sam tried to find a steady pace. Soon the youngest was moving in and out swiftly, almost at the perfect angle. His lips found Dean's throat as he suckled and dug his teeth into the light skin, leaving red marks as he did so.


End file.
